


You Take my Breath Away

by initiumslave



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/initiumslave/pseuds/initiumslave
Summary: Mori didn't want to transfer but meeting Soushi might just change his mind.





	You Take my Breath Away

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Mori nodded immediately and stayed still as his mom adjusted his uniform for the millionth time. "I'll be okay." He made sure to smile and look at her in the eyes.

Her smile mirrors his and Mori is eleven now and he can see the relief in it. His own smile dimmed a little when she glanced down at her wristwatch again.

"I'll be okay." He repeated, convincing himself more than her. "Good luck tonight."

"Thank you." She smiled down at him and ran her fingers through his hair to fix it to her liking. "Do your best today."

"I will." Mori nodded and waved as she left, keeping the smile on his face until she's out of sight. Once she's gone, he grabs onto the straps of his backpack, hoping it'll keep the shaking of his hands at bay.

Transferring was hard and scary and it would have been easier if she stayed until he was in his new classroom. Mori took a deep breath. Reminding himself that he shouldn't be so selfish.

The day passed by quickly in his quiet corner at the very back of the classroom. He introduced himself and was bombarded with questions but after that he was like air if not for the constant looks and giggling from his girl classmates. The moment they were dismissed for their break, Mori nearly ran out the door and down the stairs, his lunch tucked securely at his side.

He walked as far away from the crowd as possible, feeling suffocated by all the chatter and laughter. He spent he entire day smiling for his parents and his new classmates and he deserves to have a break from that.

He wedged himself in the rather narrow alley shadowed by the gym and another building, there's a few pieces of trash littered and the ground is incredibly dusty but it's quiet and there's nobody else around and that's really all that he wanted.

"Ah."

Mori fought the urge to cry into his barely opened bento,  his parents did not raise him to be like that. Instead, he fixed a smile on his face but still tried to make it clear that he wants to be left alone. The smile slipped off him when he looked up at the intruder, replaced instead by a furious blush.

"..." Mori can just feel the other is studying him, trying to gauge the situation on why he's sitting on the ground and secretly eating his lunch but he can't find it in himself to care because the stranger is so _tall_ , taller than even him, and so so so _good-looking_.

Handsome.

Hot.

Mori wants to track down anyone who has ever complimented him and show them this guy who deserves those praises so much more.

"...are you being bullied?" The question jolted Mori out of his thoughts, confused at the surprising amount of cold anger in the tone.

"I-no!" Mori quickly shook his head and stood up, still having to look up at the other. "I just transferred and I-" _I don't know how to make friends because I'm a disaster_ and that's _definitely_ not what he should say. "I'm Mori. Arihara Morihito."

Great first impression. Mori briefly considered burying himself alive.

"Ah. Soushi."

Mori blinked. "What?"

"My name. Kagurazaka Soushi." Soushi paused, looking Mori up and down before he continued. "I use this as a shortcut to the gym." He said, nodding at the area around them.

"Ah." Mori nodded. He felt physically pained at the silence between them. Since neither of them are talking he took his time observing Soushi and the redness on his face refused to go away with every detail he noticed. Soushi's muscles, the mole near his lips, his hair, his eyes, his _lips_ , his-he's talking.

"-eat lunch?"

"Sure, okay." Mori nodded, having a minor heart attack when Soushi smiled, it's small but it's there.

"Great. See you." Soushi tapped his shoulder then walked away. Mori couldn't help staring after him until he's well out of sight.

Once he's gone, Mori slid down the side of the building and buried his still warm face against his knees and tried to ignore the rapid sound of his heart in his ears.

"Soushi." He says to himself, testing out the name in his mouth. Saying it outloud felt good. Like music. Good music.

For the first time that day, he felt at peace.  
  
  
  


 

* * *

 

 

 

 

He found himself again in the alley the next day and nearly ran the other way when his eyes met Soushi's. Soushi is leaning against the side of the building and looked unfairly like a professional model.

"...hi."

Soushi nodded and gestured for him to sit down and Mori noticed that the area is cleaner. "O-oh. Thank you. Did you... Do this?"

Soushi is already seated on the ground and he blinked up at Mori, reminding him of a confused dog.

"Yeah? I asked you if you wanted to eat lunch with me yesterday."

Mori feels his soul leave his body and he could die today and he would be happy. "Oh."

"Sit down." Soushi tugged him down and it was probably easy because his knees gave way easily. "What do you have for lunch?"

They talked the entire time and somehow Soushi never asked the same questions everyone else did, he's more interested on why Mori doesn't like raw eggs than why he transferred. Soushi is also more curious about where Mori has been than who his parents are and just like that, the entire lunch period passed.

"Sou." Mori hoped that Soushi wouldn't hear him over the loud ringing of the school bell but he did and now he's looking back at him.

"Yeah?"

"See you tomorrow."

Soushi gave another of those heart attack inducing smiles, but this one is softer than any Mori has seen so far. "See you."  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  


"So you saw someone cute in your shortcut earlier and you're going to eat lunch tomorrow?"

"Yeah. So why are you looking at me like that?"

"IT MUST BE NICE TO BE AN IKEMEN AND YOU CAN JUST INVITE A CUTE GIRL TO HAVE LUNCH WITH YOU AND SHE'LL SAY YES! DIE, SOUSHI! I HOPE YOU EXPLODE!"

Soushi buried his face in his arms to drown out the nonstop torrent of complaints from Sora and thinks back at what happened. "He's cuter than any girl."

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE AN EXAM TOMORROW SO I'M STRESSWRITING SORRY IF THIS IS SHIT BUT I NEED SOME FLUFF SINCE I'M GONNA FAIL MY SCIENCE AND MATHS.
> 
> My first time writing them so I might have fucked up the characterization sorry about that.
> 
> Also idk if I'm gonna continue this but whatever. Comments are appreciated.


End file.
